Death Note
by Lilly Tagloft
Summary: Tell the world... I love him.


**Death Note**

(Quick A/N: I hope you enjoy it - I know it's a bit dark but I think it's one of my best works so far)

* * *

_At first I thought it was some lame attempt to make me cry._

_**"Do you wanna go out with me?"** _

_The weird words echoed throughout my head. It was about the seventh time he has asked me out this year, I don't know why I would still be so sensitive about it._

_But I do._

_It was just a joke. I was the only person he kidded around with about emotional stuff. He didn't dare do it with his girlfriend, Jennifer Warren. The thought of her name alone made me sick._

_I stared at him blankly, attempting to take in nothing of his features, especially the way his eyes were shining at me. Never in a thousand year will I ever fall for those eyes ever again._

_**"You are joking, right?" **I asked, a small smile forming across my face. I hoped he was, I prayed to the good Lord himself that he was._

_The poor bastard shook his head. Obviously he thought that cheating on his girlfriend was a funny thing to do. If he is willing to cheat on some gorgeous, plausible super model there would be no doubt in my mind that he would cheat on me, a lowly ex-gothic girl._

_**"Well... I just can't. I'm..."**_

_I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I was going to say sorry, but I just couldn't muster the courage to do so. Even if he looked like his favorite dog got shot down in the middle of the road does not mean I can feel pity towards him. Just because I have a flower on my shirt doesn't mean I'm all that sympathetic._

_**"Look. I just can't. I know you and you know me. We wouldn't work out and I wouldn't be able to deal with it all. I'm saying this for me and a little bit for you - leave me alone. We aren't good together."**_

_I turned to leave and he let me go. I walked down the halls and out the door. He still didn't come running like he used to, begging me to go out with him and give him a chance. I just ruined it. Ruined everything that could have been. Would have been._

_... Should have been._

_**"Why are you home so early?"**_

_I shrugged at my mother's figure and walked up the stairs. By now she was used to my moping. After my father died nothing has ever been the same. I had to break up with my boyfriend and my little brother was sent away to a correctional facility because he couldn't handle the pain of grief and had stolen another life of someone his age._

_I landed on my pillow and tried to forget about all the pain around me, but it was so damn hard. I just... couldn't let go. Everything was still so new and I couldn't help but feel the need to cry every night. I cried long and hard without any interruption. I cried myself to sleep and woke up with tears still streaming down my face. I was a mess that nobody could clean up._

_**"I need you."**_

_He had said that to me just the other day._

_**"I want you."**_

_His sentences rang through my head. I couldn't tell you why, but they were._

_**"I love you."**_

_I had to stop this. I had to stop this now. I couldn't take it anymore and I couldn't bare the thought of him or anybody else in my life being hurt. So I decided to hurt myself and get back for all the pain that I caused others._

_I pulled out the gun from my father's storage area and loaded it with a bullet. I can't say that what I did was pretty, but I can tell you that it was worth it. It was the hard way out - just looking at the gun made me cry. It reminded me so much of him and that made it harder to pull that damn trigger._

_**"I love you too."**_

_I whispered it so softly that I could barely hear it._

_Then I pulled the trigger._

_Now I'm gone and left this._

_Tell him. Tell him now._

_Tell my mother I didn't mean to upset her by taking another member of the family._

_Tell my brother that I died in my father's honor._

_Tell my friend that I will miss her and I love her so much._

_Tell my nemesis that I love him and that I should have given him a chance._

_Tell his girlfriend that I hate her and hope she shoots herself as well._

_Nevermind that last one. Just let her read this note and see all the tears I cried over her boyfriend. The one who wants ME and needs ME and wants to go out with ME and loves ME._

_Tell the world... I love him._


End file.
